The Transfer Studnet
by LadyFelton1994
Summary: Cassandra Rhodes is a hard working high school student. But when things had changed for her she had gotten a scholarship to attend an exclusive private school called Jump City Private School where everything changed. She will make friends; make enemies, learned secrets, and a possible love. But why her? Why is she special? And who is watching her?


**Teen Titans: The Transfer Student: Chapter One**

**Summary: Cassandra Rhodes is a hard working high school student. But when things had changed for her she had gotten a scholarship to attend an exclusive private school called Jump City Private School where everything changed. She will make friends; make enemies, learned secrets, and a possible love. But why her? Why is she special? And who is watching her?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Teen Titans just any OC that I will have on here**

**Author's Note: DO NOT WORRY I will come back to Their Daughter, it's just that I have a writer's block on that story so I am starting on this one please review **

My story begins on the late night streets in Jump City. It was late at night, maybe around 10:00 at night when I am walking down the streets that was heading towards the apartment. I had just gotten off my night shift at the Jump City Grille and I was carrying a To Go box to give to my mother who around this time is probably sleeping. I sighed, tucking a strand of white blonde hair behind my ear, stuffing a hand into my jacket pocket. My name is Cassandra Marie Rhodes, I am 16-years-old and have been living in Jump City for about a month and I hate it here.

My mother and I had moved here after my mom, dad's divorce was final, and he had moved in with his new wife. My mother's friend from college encouraged her to move to Jump City to start a new life and she had dragged me along with her. I rolled my eyes. Ever since I had moved here, I thought my life would go down the drain including my grades and GPA. Okay, I am smart; I would always get good grades no matter what. So far, my GPA is a 3.4 and I am only a sophomore and taking all the AP classes. When I had moved here, I have no friends none, so I was always by myself but that did not matter. Okay, maybe my school life was not damage but the relationship with my mom had changed since the divorce.

I sighed for the hundredth time when I recognize the upcoming street that would lead to the apartment. I was making my way to the crosswalk when I had heard it. Footsteps; they were not that far behind me. I had turned quickly to check to see if anyone was behind me. There was no one there. Okay, just keep focus on going home there is nothing behind me. That is what I keep telling myself as I walked the crosswalk when I had heard the footsteps again.

"Okay, what's the big idea?" I turned around and I had gasped. Behind me was a guy, just an regular guy, wearing a long black cloak with hands stuffed into his deep pockets. He gave me a wide grin when he had saw my look and I had quickly turned back around and had started to walk a lot faster than I had before. I sighed in relief when I had found an alley that was one block from the apartment and I had hid into it until I made sure that the guy was not following me anymore.

I leaned against the brick wall, trying to catch my breath and stopping my beating heart. Okay, that was weird, there was a strange guy following me. However, wait, maybe he was smiling at me because I thought there was someone behind me following me and I had thought that he was the one following me when really he could have been heading the same way to get to his home. I nodded my head taking the time to make sure that is what I wanted to know before I had made my move to step out of the darken alley. I had gasped when I had saw the guy grabbed me by the throat, pushing me up against the brick wall and I could feel the point of gun on my stomach.

"Alright, you know the rules, give me all you got and I will let you go." He said giving me a wicked smile. I struggled against his grip on my neck, but his hands are too strong and I cannot break free. He had squeezed tighter when I was doing what I was told. "Come on the clock is ticking and I am losing my cool." I rolled my eyes at him.

"Well how am I supposed to do that when your hands are on my throat?" I growled at him, using a hand to try to pry the other off my neck. He smirked at this.

"Don't try anything funny." He said when he had let go of my throat pointing the gun right at my face. "Give me all you got." He said spitting out tobacco that was in his mouth. I grabbed my throat rubbing the forming bruise it was making around it, catching my breath. "Hurry up girl." I glared at him.

"Hold your horses." I said bending down to open my backpack trying to be as slow as I can. I heard the click of the gun as the robber was getting impatient. While I was getting my wallet out with little money I had, I had heard a chirping sound that was coming from the roof above me. I looked up quickly, seeing a small bird looking at me and then at the robber. I gave it a funny look I did it because the bird was an odd shade of dark green.

"Look girl I haven't got all night just give me the damn money before I shoot you! I am not playing!" Then I had heard another sound coming from above the roof, it was a low growl like a lion or a tiger. I had looked up then, and had gasped. The robber must have notice the growl too because he had looked up and had gasped loudly. "Shit." He aimed the gun up and had shot at the tiger that was sitting there but had missed for the tiger jumped down from the rooftop with one sly move, standing just about one feet away from the robber.

The tiger was a dark green and black, just like that small bird that I had saw earlier that was sitting at the same spot as that tiger. How did that happened? Did the tiger eat the bird and noticed that there were two people below him and decided to be meal? I shook my head. No, last time I check there are no tigers running freeing into the city. Then? I shook my head again, thinking that this is a perfect timing to be running off and let the tiger finish the robber before I became the meal.

I wanted to run away, but for some reason I kept looking at the green tiger as it prance around the robber slowly, growling at him, showing its big white, pointy teeth. The robber was scared, the gun that was in hands were shaking madly, aiming right at the tiger. Why would he shoot it yet? Is he that scared of the tiger? This is my time to act though I know it will be dangerous. "Hey! Tiger over here!" The tiger stopped prancing around the robber in time to look at me as I was waving my arms, giving the robber who almost tried to kill me a hint to run away.

He had gotten a hint and had made a run for it as I did the same and the tiger had growled in anger at me for letting his meal go. I was running behind the robber following whichever direction he was going, and I knew that the tiger was right behind me trying to catch up with us. I accidently tripped on a crack sidewalk and I had fallen down. I had looked down and noticed that it had torn my jeans on my left knee, making it bleed. I heard growling behind me and I had turned quickly to see the tiger staring at me. Oh no, this is the end for me. I had stared at the tiger, begging my eyes at it pleading it to let me live as I feel myself becoming weak with tiredness and I had felt myself passing out my world going black.

**Unknown POV**

_Damn he had gotten away; I almost had him if it were not for her. _I growled in my tiger form, watching as the girl passed out her head landing on the street. _Damn her. _I had morphed back into human form, dusting myself off. "Great, now what to do with her?" I scratched my head, trying to figure out where this girl lives. There was a buzzing sound coming from my back pocket and I knew that it was my communicator. I had dugged it out from my pocket, flipping it open. "He got away." I said.

"Cyborg had caught up with him just before he had made out of the city, Raven and Starfire are with him, taking him to jail where he belongs." I nodded. "Did you run into any complications?" I looked over at the sleeping girl.

"The guy was trying to rob a girl I almost had him but she had help him get away from me." My leader had nodded, rubbing a hand against his chin. "She wasn't working with him though for the scene that I had seen when I had come."

"Is she injured?" He asked. I sniffed the air and I had looked down at her torn jeans and a bloody knee.

"Just her left knee she had tripped and had fallen when I was running after them." The leader had nodded. "What do I do with her?" I had asked him. The leader had sighed quietly.

"Find out where she lives and take her there and you know what to do and then meet us back." I nodded understanding just before he had clicked off. I sighed as I had put away my communicator into my back pocket.

"Just great, just what I need." I mumbled doing what I have to do to get her out of here. "Let's just hope that we will never have to meet again." I said, picking her up, morphing into a giant bird. I just hope that what I just said will not backfire me.

**Author's Note: one chapter down and lots more to go. Tell me what you think of it so far. I will update as soon as I can promise and Happy New Year.**


End file.
